


What happenned after Smosh Smash

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What happenned after Smosh Smash

Even though the recording of Smash Smash was over, Mari had asked Dodger to stay over for a while. "Come on, it'll be fun," she said. "You have no idea how boring it can be being the only girl here."

"Well, alright," Dodger answered. Little did Mari know, Dodger wanted to be there. She wanted to, how do I put this gently, fuck Mari so hard she can't sit down for a week. Mari started to give her the grand tour of their studio.

"Up to our left is the bath room, and-" Mari started to talk but was soon cut off.

"Actually, I need to use the bathroom," Dodger said.

"Well ok, but don't be to long."

Dodger entered the bathroom, and for a few minutes nothing happened. Then Mari started hearing noises. She slowly opened the door to see what was going on. What she saw was not what she expected. There was Dodger, her pants on the floor, her eyes closed, her face in a look of pure pleasure, her hand in between her spread legs, her fingers rubbing her clit. "Mari," she moaned. Mari was shocked, and yet, she felt a sensation of warmth running down to her crotch. She slowly closed the door behind her, and started approaching Dodger. She hadn't been noticed yet, as Dodgers eyes were still closed. She slinked over to the blonde, and grabbed her hand. Dodger's head snapped up, looking shocked. "Shh," Mari whispered. "Allow me." She began to rub one finger over Dodger's dripping pussy. "Ugh, fuck," Dodger moaned. Then Mari put one finger inside of the other woman's vagina. She then pulled it it out, and licked it, tasting Dodger's sweet juices on her tongue. ”Oh just fuck me now!” screamed the horny blonde. Mari obliged, sticking her face between her partners legs. She began to run her tongue through Dodgers folds, tasting her passion. Dodger began to breathe heavily, her head tilted back, her hands running through the asians hair. ” fuck, I can't hold out much longer.” She then screamed Maris name as she climaxed. She then sat there, breathing heavily. ”Fuck, that was so good,” she stated breathlessly. ”Oh, we aren't done,” said Mari. ” You need to come to my house and see my toys.”


End file.
